


To Lie in Wait

by birbbbbbb



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: How do you tag???, pretty gay, r a r e p a i r, this is messy a s f u ck im sorry, what are tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-15
Updated: 2017-04-15
Packaged: 2018-10-19 04:39:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10632384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/birbbbbbb/pseuds/birbbbbbb
Summary: In the witness of the gloaming, she had placed her hand on the other’s, hoping that it would be, atleast a faint smolder of consolation.And to God, she aspired that it was, when the other inverted their positioning of their palm- accepting Sonia’s offer of solace.





	

**Author's Note:**

> asgjhf ,, this is literally the first fic i've ever finished/posted so many apologies in advance for terrible formatting and errors i've switched through from html to rich text a l o t  
> soniaki is one of my otps and it is highly underrated,, but i guess you could take this as either platonic or romantic haha

* * *

 

 

Sonia Nevermind had truly thought about her accomplices.

 

Growing up in Novoselic wasn’t exactly the best freeform way of living- the road was shaped by rules and expectations, and the fact that she was born into the royal family only amplified her strict, designated path.

One main rule that she was given was about the people she would have to acquaintance herself with. According to the king, they had to be of somewhat a reputation, or of use in her path in Novoselic.

 

Sonia had _tried_ to follow that guideline on Jabberwock Island.

She found companionship in Tanaka, a bold and rather enjoyable friend to be around. He harbored four peculiar pets which she adored with all her heart, and frankly, his personality provided an upbeat contrast to the world escalating around her.

She found distaste in Souda, a deep annoyance to her. Not only did his habits of indirectly provoking her resurfaced every day, it was clear to her that he would be one of her future suitors- one that she would have to turn down. His _awfully_ loud and blunt nature proved to be irritating to her- therefore she drew away at the chances she received.

In Saionji, she saw a possible potential for her people, for the kingdom. Traditional dances weren’t entirely apparent in Novoselic, and she was quite definite that her father would’ve approved of having a dancer on tour in the kingdom. However, as much as she tried to befriend the girl, she was certain of a string of dislike laced through their bloodstream.

 

In all her minutes that she had spent through the weaves of life, she was conscious of the fact of her knowledge that it would be indisputable to not grow close to Nanami. It was almost _natural_ , infact, it was _nearly_ instinctive that everyone would be enthralled by the gamer, especially with her soothing disposition.

 

Once, she had sat alone with her, waiting for the others on Jabberwock Island to wake up from their sleep. It was natural for her, to be _early_ before a meeting, as one of Novoselic’s many mandations circulated around the requirement of early presence. Sonia had listened to nothing but the hushed rushing of the waves and the constant click-and-beep of the other’s console.

In silence, it seemed as if a bond sprouted from the discreet tranquility. The princess was rather astounded about how much, from simple quietude, could grow. She soon discerned herself opening up, spilling out all the liquid that had coursed throughout her body to the other, where they stilly listened, console yet in hand.

 

* * *

 

 

Throughout the passing days, she discovered that Nanami was peculiar. She had a luminescence from her existence, which felt fairly warm. Her decisions were made with conviction, but in the aftermath, she seemed to die down.

 

Sonia didn’t lie- she was _horrified_ after the first trial. She did not _believe_ that one of them, that _any_ of them would commit murder- to say the least, she did not believe that Hanamura would’ve committed the murder of Byakuya.

She was equally horrified at herself for wishing that the murderer did not bear their death.

 

It was the same situation as before, the two sitting side-by-side, alone. This time, the gamer had a muted glister in her eye as she played with her console, occasionally replying in faint words of comfort while Sonia spilled her soul out involuntarily.

 

Perhaps Sonia wished that she could recollect herself properly for a while.

 

* * *

 

 

She _assured_ herself that a slaughter would not happen.

The last two deaths had been by incident and false blame, one driven by unbreakable loyalty and the other by a cursed, unintentional reign of the mind.

 

 _There couldn’t be another murder_.

 

And so it was, that _that_ was the very reason they were sent into a prison, starvation peering out from the cracks of the window towards them.

It was the truth that she was rather overjoyed at the prospect of staying with Nanami, for Owari had even shot her a knowing grin while Sonia beamed as the gamer briefed the others of their sleeping arrangements. Clouded by euphoria, she flowed past the events as time went on.

 

She felt foolish.

 

 _She felt foolish_ , for the severity of the plight did not sink in before she noted the subtle differences in the movement of her association.

 

It wasn’t a lie that the Deluxe Room was grand, for some uncertain reason it imbued a more welcoming environment than her very own home, back at her kingdom. But in the darkness of night, she observed her roommate close the console which had shone upon their face in the shadows, and to rest against the wall slowly. When her eyes had adjusted to the gloom, the emotion etched across Nanami’s face jabbed at her heart in one swift blow- for only anxiety and indecisiveness blossomed across their features. Sonia chided herself inside her mind, _what did she expect_ ? Did she expect the _usual_ positive characteristic of a smile, or the determined creases of a vigorous gaze? _Nanami was a human being_ , and Sonia’s assumption of her sentiment fractured her very own spirit down right to its core.

 

In the witness of the gloaming, she had placed her hand on the other’s, hoping that it would be, atleast a faint smolder of consolation.

 

And to God, she aspired that it was, when the other inverted their positioning of their palm- accepting Sonia’s offer of solace.

 

* * *

 

 

Beyond the minutes of fauna, Sonia was still confounded at the passing events.

 

 _What was he talking about_?

 _Where did all of_ this _come from_?

_He didn’t kill him._

 

As much as could, she _ran_. She ran away from the trembling candor which evaporated inside of her psyche, leapt and scrambled over the obstacles which prevented her from reaching her fallacious utopia.

She was stricken at the discovery of Mechamaru’s ‘corpse’, but stricken was the least to describe Owari. The athlete had coated over with a dim layer of blankness at the uncovering of the body, and for a second it felt as if Sonia could sense their grief as her own.

She registered (too late) that she should’d saved her stability for the _trial_ , where _Tanaka_ ’s guilt- where his ‘treachery’ had been revealed in the near end of the case.

 

_A saviour to our fate._

 

However, in frequent intervals of unfocus and centralization, it wasn’t long before she found herself sitting once more, this time with four new faces of company. The hamsters’ eyes bore the scar of traumatization, as their irises reflected their former owner’s death back at her.

Sonia took it upon herself to take over the possession of the pitiful creatures, intending that she could fulfill the feasible dying wish of her departed friend.

 

As for that, she hoped that she could pass over the death of _him_ in a fair while, for the memory of the dreadful trial had clotted to her. Confessing to herself, she had never _anticipated_ the loss of _any_ of her acquaintances to be as doomful and pressurizing as it was now.

 

_It was unexpected._

_A princess cannot stick to the past._

_I didn’t think that it would be him._

_A Queen cannot dwell in the depths of her mind unwillingly._

 

She _was_ grateful to her conscience for asserting control, but as the days passed, the certainty of the imperceptible mark imprinted onto her mind did not dissipate.

 

* * *

 

 

Throughout the remaining days, her beliefs began to overturn and collapse once more. As much as she tried to peacefully debate with her wits, she could not find herself to fully regain her trust in the situation they were in.

 

She _needed_ to be sure, unconvinced enough to promise herself that _no murder_ would happen, no matter Monokuma threw at the remaining survivors.

 

In the feeble illumination of the night, she would find herself murmuring the names of the victims to the trip, over and over again, until her whispers had gone sore.

_Byakuya, Hanamura, Koizumi, Pekoyama, Saionji, Mioda, Tsumiki, Nekomaru, Tanaka._

 

Sometimes, at the very last, despite her own conscience scolding her- she would add their own names onto the end of the list.

_Nevermind, Nanami, Souda, Kuzuryuu, Nagito, Hinata._

 

But what of her life in Novoselic? The accusing question had sliced through Sonia’s skull many more times in the progressing seconds, and she would be left to writhe in her own caprice. About choosing her acquaintances, she _tried_ \- and to be honest, she was fairly positive that she did not fare well in that teaching.

 

_A bold friend wouldn’t have been much use anyway._

_A popular figure wouldn’t have agreed with her._

 

_…_

_Especially that they were both dead._

 

Her father could outright state that she did not acquire any accomplices during her life away from Novoselic, and he would be correct- for there was only one remainder of the bloom which she had tended to.

 

Nanami was still by her side, and Sonia tried to persuade herself that it wasn’t a shock that the gamer was still supporting her. Hour after hour (or basically, as much as Sonia could), they both continued to commence their moments of entwined solitude. Occasionally, a few words would be exchanged, as it was rather mesmerizing for her to watch Nanami’s nonstop display of her talent, defeating boss after boss and enemy after enemy.

It had thrived to the point where no words were required to be stated, and to begin with- she was somewhat unnerved. Sitting in near-silence again was vaguely a nerve-wracking experience once more for her, and all she could do was to commit her attention to the care of the hamsters. Only then did Sonia realize that, regardless of the lack of verbal speech, she could still pick up a faint hum of communication between her and her friend. From all the duration she had spent with the other, unconsciously, she had familiarized herself to comprehend Nanami’s body language, the little intakes of breath and the constant yawns.

 

 _She believed that she had found a soulmate in Nanami_.

 

The intervals of stillness from that point on did not seem to be simple or repetitive, _she cherished_ every second. On some interludes where her distress recurred up from her shallows, the other would pause and shuffle closer from their previous seating, for a feel of ease which would successfully subdue Sonia’s apprehension- their indistinct dynamics neutralizing.

 

 _It seemed_ so much _that it had came by nature_.

 

It surprised Sonia on how much she could note about the other’s qualities and company, and how long she could’ve kept it up- up until the discovery of Nagito’s body.

 

* * *

 

 

It was- _what was_ it again?- the seventh- no, the sixth corpse brandished in the trip and its sudden appearance was fair enough to deliberately set a new form of a mindset into Sonia.

 

 _They would- they_ will _find whoever tortured him and killed him_.

They _would be brought_ to _justice, and the survivors would_ continue.

 

For the time being, Novoselic’s laws did not abide to her. She could piece together the puzzle pieces of her future when they were all freed from the quandary they were thrown in, and she _would make_ sure of that.

 

 

And for the time being, she had Nanami by her side.

 


End file.
